User blog:DreamForEternity/Yume Nikki: Version 0.06
I stumbled upon this YouTube video that claims to compare Version 0.10 with Version 0.06. I downloaded the supposed link here (the person claimed that the version was won at an auction, and was on a DVD, and some of his colleagues uploaded it to MediaFire). However, I tried to open it, and got the error "ファイル システ ム２C は開けまん," which roughly translates to "File system 2C can not be opened" according to Google Translate. Can anyone else open this file and verify that it works (and possibly if it's legitimate)? I scanned the file and it doesn't seem to be malware. Edit: I downloaded RTP 2003 at this link and it seemed to work (even though I already downloaded an RTP?). I noticed some differences in this version after playing it briefly for 10 minutes, but I discovered that a similar thread about Version 0.06 was deleted. Can this topic still be discussed on this wiki? Notable Differences None of the beds in Version 0.06 can transport Madotsuki to the Staircase of Hands. In fact, this location, and any locations stemming directly from the Staircase of Hands, do not exist in Version 0.06. Areas such as the Mall, however, still exist. Number World is radically different. There are only lampposts (and the Lamp Effect can still be found here), and the bedroom area is still intact and connecting with Guillotine World, but the actual "Number World" map does not appear in this version. Thus, all events associated with this area (such as the FACE Event) does not appear. In Mural World, instead of the Poop Effect appearing after the Staircase of Hands, it appears in this world (along with the Blonde Effect). Mini Hell is much smaller in this game, with only three exits. Madotsuki's Ghost is still present in this version. Hell houses the Fat Effect, gained through interaecting with a funhouse mirror. The Pink Sea does not exist, so Poniko and Uboa do not appear within Madotsuki's dream world. Block World houses the Guillotine Effect in the open area. Mafurako is no longer present in this area, and is instead found in the Checkered Tile Path , whereupon she transports Madotsuki to a closed-off ledge in Block World (much like the Toriningen); the location to which Madotsuki gets sent is randomized. The Checkered Tile Path is connected to the Shield-Folk World, and has the same background music as the connecting world. There is an added section above the entrance area that contains several bed and a Toriningen (unlike the entrance). There is an extra Event. If Mafurako transports Madotsuki to a ledge containing a portal, Madotsuki can enter the portal to lead herself to a slim pathway with the background of the space landscape of the dream balcony in Madotsuki's Room. This area has a slowed-down version of Block World playing in the background. At the end of the pathway, there is a bed in which Madotsuki can lie down, but will do nothing. If Madotsuki attempts to leave the area, a Lunatic Toriningen will block her. Her only options are to awaken, use the Medamaude Effect, or to get caught by the Toriningen. Getting caught by the Toriningen will transport Madotsuki to the Footprint Path, but stuck between invisible walls in a black area behind a Goppa. Category:Blog posts